Touch Me
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: PWP, Adam/Sio, solo-play. Sio misses Adam when he's away on missions, in more ways than one...


**A/N: Thought about this idea for a while and just decided to write it out. PWP, masturbation, smut.**

* * *

 _"Hnng…nng…ah! Aaaahnnn…"_

Everything was sweaty and sticky underneath the covers, but she couldn't be bothered to pull them back or even kick them off. Fingers digging inside her shorts, then inside her panties, rubbing and penetrating until everything was slick and slippery as she fingered herself furiously, panting and arching her back every so often as the pleasure grew to the tipping point–but not actually going over.

" _Ooh…oh…!_ Oh god…" Normally, Sio was rather self-conscious about making such noises during sex…but right now, dignity and modesty were about the last things that were on her mind. Who cared if she sounded like a whore–nobody could hear her anyway, and even if they could, somehow she couldn't bring herself to care.

One hand was squeezing her breast, fondling the soft peak and gently rubbing her taut nipples. _'I-It feels…good…'_ Heat seemed to be the only thing she could feel, everywhere on her body and pooling low in her groin…the fingers inside her dug a little deeper towards her g-spot and her hips jerked, a moan tearing from her mouth from the stimulation.

" _Mmmnn…hhmmmmnnn…!_ A-Adam…I-I, want you…" But he wasn't here, not now anyway; just because they were a unit didn't mean that specific members couldn't be called off to help out the other platoons. And the Second Platoon was no exception, with Jack the Ripper being one of the more versatile fighters, especially now with his added 'Nightingale mode'; William Tell was no longer the sole e-gene holder who was capable of flying.

 _'Why…why do I feel like this…? Why now…'_ Not for the first time, Sio was starting to become a little frightened at how intense her feelings were for the silver-haired man. Not just the schoolgirl crush she'd pretty much immediately gotten after their first mission together, but this surge of pure lust was entirely new and frankly, unexpected.

She'd definitely enjoyed spending time together with him; in the beginning right after their first kiss, even just holding hands was a big deal, nevermind the kissing and cuddling. But then somehow it had evolved, and with shocking speed to boot. One week they were simply playing card games in his room and pouring over magazines; the next, she found herself in a hot-and-heavy makeout session on the couch in the lounge complete with dry humping, only interrupted by a very amused Gandhi.

 _'N-Not, not yet…just, a little more…'_ Despite her roaring hormones, she forced herself to scale it back a little, to hold out just a little more. They say good things came to those who wait…and Sio, currently being driven mad by her needs, wanted something more than just a little playtime by herself. Reluctantly, she withdrew her fingers from inside, catching her breath a little as she licked her own digits. "Mmnn…it tastes kinda weird…but not bad…"

That was what Adam had said the first time he'd gone down on her, messy and clumsy as it had been but ultimately it gave her one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever experienced. She'd even squirted a little, much to her embarrassment.

 _'Er, well…it's interesting…uh, not that it's bad! No, not at all…'_

Sio moaned as she replayed that memory in her head; suddenly it was as if she could actually feel his tongue, licking and teasing her hot slit, before giving her clit a tongue-lashing that nearly sent her screaming into ecstasy. " _Aaahnn…mmmnn_ …oh damn…" Her hands moved a little faster, teasing her swollen bud out before coating it with her own juices, enjoying the slipperiness between her thighs.

Her own skin felt quite smooth, she realized as her own hands wandered all over her body, before stopping briefly to wrench off her sweat-and-cum soaked clothes. Soft and smooth and warm, every touch from her own fingertips sending streaks of heat and electricity up and down her spine in a most pleasing manner. _'Who cares if my boobs aren't as big as Newton's or Cyx's…they still feel good…and Adam said he likes them…'_

Moaning, Sio rolled over onto her stomach, face buried in her pillow as she awkwardly humped her hand. _'M-More…! I need more…'_ Gasping, she fumbled around her nightstand as her clit throbbed for attention, stomach all prickly and tight in anticipation as she searched for that…

 _'Eh? Sio-chan, you're…you're really worried about that? I mean, you two are dating, aren't you?'_

 _'W-Well, yeah, I-I mean I, guess, but…I don't know Asao-san, don't you think it's…well, excessive?' The brunette burned with embarrassment at where this topic was going; after all, frankly discussing her out-of-control hormones and masturbating was probably not what her friend had in mind when they had met for some 'girl talk' time._

 _Asao's face was thoughtful as Sio fidgeted, worried that she had offended the girl somehow. 'Well…you know Sio, I've always admired you for being yourself…so, I don't see how this should be any different. I mean, sure, I guess feelings can be a little…excessive at times,' she giggled slightly as Sio groaned and buried her face in her hands, 'but I mean, it's perfectly normal. You really like Adam, the two of you have…shared intimacy, and you're a growing girl. Touching yourself seems perfectly normal to me.'_

 _'B-But sometimes I…oh god this is so embarrassing…I…like, I feel like I want him. All. The damn. Time.' The brunette emphasized, thinking back to how, before this shore leave, she'd already masturbated three times the day before. 'Like, I can't stop thinking about him…or like having…s-sex…or, like…stuff…'_

 _'Hm. I wonder if this has to do with the whole e-gene thing?' At that statement however, Sio just launched into another tirade about how Oda Nobunaga could be such a jerk at times and was certainly not helping matters. 'Ah, all right then; sorry I brought that up. But, I mean, it's not an issue, is it? Unless, did Adam say something to you…?'_

 _'…No, he hasn't…but, it's not like I've…told him… I mean, what am I supposed to say, hey guess what it's your fault I'm so horny I can barely think straight when we're together?' Sio muttered, rolling her eyes. 'I guess I'm just…frustrated that I can't do things like, watch a movie or play a board game without thinking if we're gonna end up doing…that…like, oh god, what if he finds out and thinks I'm some sort of, of…sex-obsessed freak?!'_

 _At that outburst however, Asao couldn't help but laugh; Sio really was still innocent, even now. 'Oh Sio…I think you're overreacting, honestly. Trust me, I'm pretty sure Adam won't think that…'_

 _'B-But, what am I supposed to do?! Especially now, we've been getting split up more and more I feel…it's harder when I can't spend time with him…'_

 _'Well…if you're really missing him that much, and it sounds like you're not exactly satisfied…' A lightbulb seemed to go off in the dark-haired girl's mind as she stood up, a determined expression on her face._

 _'Ah, Asao-san? Where are we…'_

 _'_ _I think I know just the thing to make you feel better. As your friend, I promise I'll help you the best I can!'_

Asao's 'help', as it had turned out, was to waltz into Akihabara's infamous, seven-story adult toys and goods store, and then march straight into the 'dildos and vibrators for girls' section. Sio thought she was going to die of embarrassment for both of them, but to their great surprise, the staff was quite polite and extremely helpful. Still, she was too shocked to do much other than gawk at the massive array of erotic toys (was that a light-up, idol-song-playing dildo?!), so it fell to Asao to sheepishly ask the saleswoman for a good quality, first-time recommendation.

 _'There you go. Now, whenever you feel like you're getting too pent up, just use this! Consider it a gift from me,'_ Asao had only continued smiling very broadly as Sio turned into a tomato, blushing and stuttering and wondering how the hell she was going to sneak a sex toy back onto the A. Logan.

As it turned out, the answer was nobody checked the holder's bags, VIP that they were, so they were none the wiser. As she finally took a hold of the smooth, purple silicon, her mind suddenly cleared of the temporary haze of lust, as Sio became very aware of just what she was doing: namely, jerking herself off for the past hour or so, despite the fact that it wasn't even dinnertime yet.

A wave of guilt crawled into her chest and her desires dropped slightly. _'What the hell…what am I doing, being all like…this…god, I'm so pathetic…no better than some animal in heat…'_

Still, before she could put the vibrator back, Asao's words of encouragement seemed to echo through her mind again. _'No…Asao-san, you're right; there's nothing abnormal or wrong about this…and it's not like this is getting in the way of my role as an e-gene holder…'_ Besides, before she had gone back, her friend had made her promise to use her gift whenever she needed some release.

Crawling back onto her bed, Sio licked the toy slightly, making sure it wasn't too cold before turning it on, a low buzzing sound as she gently teased her clit with just the tip. " _Ah! Ah…oh god…_ " Small and compact, it was also extremely quiet, but the highest setting was capable of turning her into a writhing mess within a minute. Whimpering, she ran the toy over her sensitive slit a few more times, before inserting the entire length inside, hips bucking from the sensation as it slid in easily, fitting snugly against her walls as she turned it up a notch.

" **Oh!** _Fuck_ …shit, I can't c-come just yet…!" The sheets were positively soaked as she pumped the toy in and out, turning the little handle so it fitted perfectly over her clit, the vibrations both inside and out causing her to writhe uncontrollably, legs spread wide and twitching as she pushed it against her g-spot.

" _Ahhnn…aaaahnn! Ah, ah_ …sh-shit, I'm…cumming…! _Ahnnn_ …" It wasn't the same feeling as when she was with Adam, but damn if it hadn't given her some of the most satisfying orgasms to date. Muscles stiffening and pulled taut, her back arching off the bed as she cried, furiously pumping the toy as she spread her thighs apart, hips thrusting into the air as she edged towards a massive orgasm.

 _"A-Adam…Adam…!"  
_

* * *

"Well well well, look who's back a day early! Mission was a success I assume?" The Indian greeted their leader with a playful punch, which was returned just a tad harder than it had been given.

"Well, I'm not dead, so go figure," he deadpanned, dropping his duffel unceremoniously onto the table, making a note to bring it up after tea. "Where's Sio, by the way? Didn't think she would miss tea…"

"Oh, the poor girl's probably holed up in her room again," Newton answered for him, setting out their cups and saucers. "She tends to keep to herself more when you're not around…probably gets lonely, no doubt…"

Adam frowned. Well, that wouldn't do…even though both of them knew that their lives as e-gene holders came before their personal lives, it was still depressing to know that Sio would miss him so much. 'Well, same could be said for me…'

"Oh? You're not joining us for tea either?" Gandhi raised an eyebrow as Adam stacked an assorted array of baked goods onto a plate.

"Nah, figured I might surprise her…since according to the official schedule, I'm not supposed to be back until tomorrow…"

"Muirhead, you sly dog…" Adam would've punched the other man if he could, but his hands were currently full and so he could only manage a scowl.

 _'Sio…hope you're doing all right, squirt.'_ As he rounded the corner, he wondered what she could be doing; perhaps reading one of her favorite tank magazines, or maybe even taking a nap? As the door hissed open however, he was _not_ prepared for the scene that greeted him: the sniper completely naked and exposed, her body covered with a mixture of sweat and other fluids while she was lost in her own pleasure, desperately pushing herself to climax with a purple vibrator as she screamed his name out in ragged pants.

 _"Oh…! Ahn…ahhh! A-Ad…am..mmmhnn…!"_ There was a sudden great lurch as she seemed to freeze for a second, before a gasp and her hips bucked, moaning as she came in quakes and shivers, before seeming to calm down at last.

It took the entire plate of desserts sliding onto the floor, and then the plate itself smashing, before she noticed him. " **Oh!** " Her expression was one of pure shock, not even so much embarrassment as just surprise. "A-Adam…I, I…" Even though they'd definitely seen each other naked before, and hell had sex and all that–it was still incredibly, deeply embarrassing to be caught off-guard like this.

"I-I…S, Sio…" He gulped nervously. What the hell should he even say–could he even say? "I–sorry, I…didn't mean to, interrupt…" Still, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her figure–those long, slender legs and her creamy pale skin…covered with a sheen of sweat as she lay there flushed and panting, thighs coated with her own juice…he felt himself get immensely hard in a matter of mere seconds.

"I-I…A-Adam, y-y-you, you're…back…"

"Y-Yeh…th, the mission…ended earlier than scheduled so…so I, thought I'd, surprise you…" he muttered, feeling smaller and more foolish by the second. "Sorry…I'll, leave you alone now…"

"N-No, w-wait!" Despite her shaky limbs, she half-crawled, half-stumbled over the sheets, before crashing into him as her legs failed the second she left the bed. "I-I…oh god, I'm sorry…"

And then to his great surprise, she began to cry.

"O-Oy! S-Sio?! What's wrong? Why are you–what's with the tears?" But his words only seemed to make her cry harder, the poor girl nearly bawling at the top her lungs now, Adam hastily carrying her over to the bed and sitting her down, patting her head gently as he wiped her tears. "C'mon Sio, don't cry…what are you cryin' about now? I'm sorry I walked in on you when you were having some private time…"

"N-No…it's, it's not that…" She shook her head weakly, hiccuping as she gasped for breath.

"Well then…what is it? Are you…embarrassed?" Adam could understand if she were upset and proceeded to yell at him, but crying?

Sio nodded slightly. "K-Kind of…b, but, I mean…am I…am I being, weird?"

Adam was dumbfounded for a second, and it must've shown on his face, for Sio's maroons were tearing up again before he could finally process an answer in his brain. "Wh…what? Being…weird? Sorry, but I don't think I quite understand…what's weird?"

She flushed, her eyes suddenly not being able to meet his. "I-I mean…doing, _this_ …so shamelessly…just, touching myself…" Sniffling, she tried to crawl out of his arms, but he only tightened his hold instead.

"You mean masturbating?" She shrank back and shut her eyes tight, and he sighed. "Sio, I…look, first off, you weren't expecting me at all. And secondly…why are you so…ashamed?" He raised a silver brow as she peeked out from his arms. "I mean, yeah sure, it's a private activity and I sure as hell wouldn't go about bloody announcing what I do in my own time to the whole world…but it's certainly not…bad."

"B-But…I…oh man, you don't even know; when you're gone, all I can think about is you…and the next thing I know, I-I…I'm like, doing it at least three times a day…"

 _Three times a day?_ Adam felt himself grow rather warm as his ego fanned itself a bit. So his cute little sniper was experiencing a sudden increase in her libido ever since they'd gotten together…if it weren't for the fact that it seemed to be causing her so much distress, Adam would've found it extremely adorable.

"…So? What's wrong with doing it three times a day…there's no rule that says how often you can or can't do it…I mean, hell, sometimes I do it too…"

"R-Really? B-But, I always thought…you said, you were never interested in this…kind of stuff…"

"…Well, that kind of changed after I met you…"

"…Oh."

He nodded. "Yeh…I, uh, do that…too…so, don't go thinking you're the only 'weird' one around here…and I can guarantee you, we definitely aren't the only ones…"

Now she seemed to be blushing with embarrassment, no doubt realizing that all those crew members and yes, even the other e-gene holders they worked with… "B-But, I-I, I used a toy…"

"You mean the vibrator?" She squeaked and he rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it, Sio; there's nothing wrong with using a toy." He picked it up between his fingers, as Sio turned bright red and burrowed into his chest. "Nice color, by the way…"

"S-So, so…y-y-you don't think I'm, w-weird…"

He couldn't help the smile that was curving up his face. His Sio Ogura; a badass sniper and tactician on the field, and yet still concerned with things like her libido and masturbating. "No, love…you're just _you_. And there's nothing wrong with that."

She seemed to have calmed down slightly, nuzzling against the fabric of his shirt. "O-Oookay…I, was worried that you would get mad…"

"Mad?! Why the bloody hell would I be mad at you for pleasing yourself…?!" He sputtered in shock, genuinely astounded at her response. "Masturbating is entirely normal…why would I…"

"B-Because I, I-I was afraid you'd…be upset, that, I wasn't…waiting for you, to come back…"

Oh. "…No love, I'd…I'd never think that." He sighed and brushed her hair again, untangling the sweaty clumps that had formed. "If anything, I feel bad that I can't satisfy you often enough…but, you know, that's why these things exist. So when I'm away, or when you're away, we can still…keep ourselves sane, I guess."

Sio uttered a very small sound, something along the lines of "oh" or "sorry", but it was too quiet for him to make out fully. In any case, he was just glad that she seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, and was no longer crying.

"…Adam."

"Hm?"

"…Do you, think it's strange that…I-I, keep thinking about…sex…all the time…with you…"

"…Not…really?" Truth be told he was about the worst person to ask when it came to stuff like this; ironically, Gandhi and Newton were way better candidates when it came to answering questions about sex lives, but he was also pretty sure that they couldn't trust everything that came from their mouths. "I mean…I…think about sex with you…too…"

There was another small sound, though this time it was more incoherent mutterings than actual words. Smiling a bit, Adam gently shifted her in his grasp, so they were more comfortable.

A slight shifting of her body, and then,

"…Adam."

"…Sio."

"…You're all hard down here."

He winced. Right. That rather troublesome issue of his hard-on. "…Sorry, I…I didn't mean to be a voyeur…"

"It's…okay…I know you didn't mean it…and I, don't really mind…"

There were times when Sio pleasantly surprised him, and other times when she really shocked him. Her libido was one thing, but her burgeoning sexuality was…astonishing, to say the least.

"…Sorry. I should go take care of it…" As he gently set her off his lap however, she grabbed his wrist. "Sio?"

"…You don't have to go. Actually. Since you…kinda saw me I…I was wondering if…" She bit her lip nervously, poking the sheets absentmindedly.

"If I…could, watch you…touch yourself…"

Adam felt all the blood in his face rush downwards. To be fair, her request wasn't unwarranted…and after all, it wasn't like they hadn't done anything before. But to be put in such a…vulnerable position, and then asked to show her all of him in such an intimate manner…

"U-Uh…well, I…" He swallowed thickly. "I, guess…" He glanced at those maroons again and felt the last of his restraint give way. She was so adorable, so innocent still, with nothing but pure intentions of just simply wanting to observe him as he had her.

The bed sank a little further as an additional body sat on it, Sio, just perched on the edge much like a cat, eyes blinking and curious while Adam slowly removed his jacket. Even though he was fine with it, the atmosphere was still heavily awkward.

 _'Here goes nothing…'_

Maybe it was shyness, or just embarrassment at this whole scenario, but Adam couldn't bring himself to strip completely. Still, his erection was quite obvious even through his trousers, and slowly, his hand reached down and gently gave it a few strokes through the fabric, his breath hissing through clenched teeth. "Shit…" His eyes were fluttering shut as he felt himself heating up, his hand gradually moving faster and more forcefully.

" _Mmn_ …oh, fuck…" Before he knew it, his right hand had unbuckled his belt so the left could reach inside for a more direct touch. Even though he was dimly aware that Sio was still watching, that fact didn't seem to be as intrusive as earlier; in fact, it was getting kind of hard to focus on anything else, other than his hand moving against his cock, and the pools of heat that were gathering low inside him.

Adam wasn't even aware when his shirt had become unbuttoned (had he unbuttoned it to begin with?), but he was aware when the free hand started wandering up his own torso, tracing over the pale skin that was now criss-crossed with numerous, tiny scars, and especially that jagged one on his left side. Yet somehow, it wasn't painful, but rather pleasurable, as fingertips smoothed up and down, and suddenly he was very aware of just how warm his own body was.

He sighed and turned into the pillow, hips now moving in a good rhythm to match the pace his hand was pumping currently. Sio's observation was all but forgotten at this point as his nail grazed the edge of his nipple and his breath caught for just a second.

" _Haah…haahn_ , fuck…it's good…"

A wave of heat bubbled up and he couldn't help but moan, his fingers now wet and sticky with pre-cum that was leaking all over his boxers. The hand that had been teasing his nipples was now also reaching inside his underwear, to gently cup his balls as he continued stroking himself faster and faster.

Sio, at this point, had lain down on her side, watching him with hazy, hooded eyes as Adam continued to jerk himself off. It was like watching a film, but not quite; to see him bringing himself to the levels of ecstasy that she herself had been experiencing just a few minutes prior, turned her on like nothing else. Against her better judgement, one hand wormed its way between her legs and started stroking her clit again.

Adam didn't even notice when Sio had changed positions, or when she'd started teasing herself again. In fact, his eyes had been firmly shut for the past few minutes, concentrating solely on the heat in his body and the mounting pressure that was begging for release. His breath was little more than hot pants, occasionally interrupted by a whimper or moan when the pleasure almost tipped over. His clothes were stifling, especially within the constraints of his trousers–but he couldn't stop long enough to shed them, only continuing to pump his hand rapidly as his orgasm approached rapidly.

" _Guh–fuck!_ I…I-I'll cum…!" His back arched slightly off the bed while his legs stiffened, groaning through clenched teeth as the first waves of release overtook him, the hot, sticky fluid streaming all over his fingers that were still furiously working his cock, before spurting a bit onto his stomach.

 _"Oohh…fu–ck…"_ His hips jerked slightly as his hand rubbed the sensitive tip, his cock still twitching as the last of his orgasm settled, before he collapsed into a limp heap, gasping for air while groping around for a tissue to wipe up the mess he'd created, not just on his stomach but all over his pants, and the bed…

The bed. Not his bed, but _Sio's_ bed. Suddenly Adam remembered just where he was and what he had been doing, and forced himself to sit up; only to find Sio lying on her side, body and face flushed a deep pink as she desperately fingered herself.

"S…Sio?"

" _Hmm…mmnn_ , A-Adam…I–" A long moan tore from her throat before she could finish her sentence, hips bucking as she rubbed her pink nub.

"Here, let me help you with that…" His eyes were a hazy emerald as he grabbed the purple toy, pushing her tired hands aside and teasing her with the relentless vibrations until she crashed over the edge a few seconds later, Sio panting in hard gasps as her inner walls squeezed the vibrator.

" _Ah–ahn! Oh_ …A-Adam…"

He smiled gently as her eyes fluttered open again, though they were considerably more subdued than before. "Well? Did you…enjoy that? Considering you couldn't resist touching yourself more than halfway through…I'd say that counts as a success."

"O-Ooh, yeah…th-that was, it was…pretty hot…" She panted, but a grin was spreading across her face as well. "I…liked it…th-thank you, Adam…um, but, d-did it…did it, feel good for you, too?"

"Hah…what do you think?" He answered tiredly, still wiping up the spunk that was staining his clothes. "Shit, I came all over your bed…"

"Whatever…I already messed them up anyway, so…" Suddenly she giggled nervously, before burying her face in the sheets. "A-Adam…I really like you…s-so, I'm…happy, we can do things like,this…a-and, still talk about it afterwards…A-Adam?" She blinked, the look he was giving her was a mix of disbelief and adoration, and it was a bit unnerving…

"Eep!"

"Sio…you're so cute, you know that?" The girl squeaked in surprise as he enveloped her in a hug. "I like you…a lot…even before I realised it, I think…"

"Mmmnn…" Cheeks flushed, but with a glowing warmth, Sio didn't say anything more, instead burying herself into his arms as they settled for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
